Sinfonía de almas en pena
by Akatsuki Miyu
Summary: Las almas al morir van todas al mismo lugar, pero cuando una no puede descansar en paz, cierto Shaman la ayudará a encontrar el descanso eterno. Shaman King Naruto Anime CrossOver. Prologo UP


Sinfonía de almas en pena

By: Miyu

Miyu: Bueno, esta vez con algo distinto pero igual al mismo tiempo xD. Sí Elli, no es el fin del mundo porque esté escribiendo un fic largo, hay que ver cuando actualizo y eso xD, pero la intención la tengo.

Resumen: Las almas al morir van todas al mismo lugar, pero cuando una no puede descansar en paz, cierto Shaman la ayudará a encontrar el descanso eterno. [Shaman King Naruto Anime CrossOver

Advertencia: Shonen-ai, angst, no sé que más xD

¡Enjoy it! El prólogo. :3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Al morir todas las almas van hacia el mismo lugar donde son enjuiciadas. Nunca importa de que universo sean, ni de que hayas muerto, serás enjuiciado._

_Pero hay algunas que aún tienen cosas que hacer en la vida humana, quedando atrapadas hasta que cumplan su objetivo. _

_Aunque, muchas veces, no son para el mismo mundo del que vienen…_

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó el rubio despertando-. No recuerdo nada… - anunció el susodicho.

Todo estaba oscuro y frío. En los alrededores no se divisaba nada, tan solo vacío y tristeza. El joven ninja se levantó y se sentó en el piso. No parecía haber señales de nadie, ni un solo ruido, ni una sola voz. Nada. Esperó unos minutos, pero nadie apareció y entonces decidió levantarse e investigar por su cuenta.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? -gritó la pregunta el _shinobi_-. ¡Responda!

Caminó y caminó pero no encontró a nadie; sólo más oscuridad y un vacío que comenzaba a molestarlo y también a asustarlo. Comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarlo, pero en el fondo sabía que no encontraría a nadie y se detuvo un momento.

De pronto sintió pasos acercándose, así que se puso en guardia. Algo dentro de sí se alegraba de no estar solo después de todo. Se preparó y logró divisarlo, parecía tan solo un niño.

- Uzumaki Naruto, no tiene por qué esconderse -sentenció la voz claramente-. Ya sé muy bien donde está y el motivo por el cual está aquí -añadió el niño.

-¡¿Por qué estoy aquí y dónde están los demás, _ttebayo_?!- preguntó furioso el ninja

El niño únicamente sonrió ante la pregunta y de sus ropas sacó un papel bastante largo, comenzando a buscar algo en él. Naruto le miró intrigado mientras bajaba su posición de guardia. Al cabo de unos minutos, el niño volvió a guardar el documento y de entre sus ropas extrajo un_ kunai_ bastante oxidado. El rubio lo miró aún más extrañado todavía, mientras el otro comenzaba a acercársele.

- ¡Aún no me has contestado: ¿dónde están los demás?! -volvió a preguntar, molesto.

- Ya no debería importarte eso, Naruto -respondió con la misma voz-. Ya no tienes conexión alguna con ellos ahora.

- ¡No te entiendo _ttebayo_! ¡Explícate mejor! -Su rostro se tornó serio por un momento.

El otro joven dejó en el suelo aquella oxidad arma bajo la mirada curiosa de Naruto, quién se contuvo de preguntar a causa de su preocupación por el resto de sus amigos. El niño sonrió y señaló una puerta que apreció detrás suyo, sin quitar los ojos del rubio.

- Señor Naruto, pensé que lo entendería antes, pero ya veo que no -suspiró el niño mientras hablaba-. Déjame explicarle de una manera sencilla el porqué está aquí. -Sonrió nuevamente.

- ¡¿Donde está Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei?! ¡¡Habla!! -gritó aún más furioso que antes

El niño soltó una carcajada que enfureció todavía más a Naruto, no soportaba que nadie se burlase de él, ni mucho menos alguien desconocido y en un lugar que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

- Uzumaki Naruto, usted está muerto -declaró el niño cuando su risa finalizó.

- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Si yo estuviera muerto no podría hablar contigo niño! -estalló el rubio.

El niño desapareció y en su lugar apareció una figura etérea, sin forma alguna y que tan solo poseía ojos. Naruto miró a todos lados, pero no había nadie más allí. ¿Y si de verdad estaba muerto?… La sombra permaneció intacta en su lugar, sin emitir sonido alguno durante varios minutos. El _shinobi_ permaneció callado y lleno de dudas hasta entonces.

-Yo soy la muerte, el ser que se encarga de recolectar las almas -musitó la sombra mientras parecía moverse-, y me encargo de llevarlas hasta aquí, el lugar donde se contemplan todo lo que han hecho -añadió.

- ¡N-no puedo haber muerto! ¡Es imposible! Y-yo… -Su voz se notaba quebrada.

- Así es, Uzumaki Naruto…

En la habitación comenzaron a formarse imágenes familiares para el rubio. ¡Era su vida! Sus misiones, sus peleas, sus amigos… Todo lo que lo se había formado para ser un gran _ninja_. Miró por un instante la imagen de sus dos compañeros: Haruno de sus dos compañeros: Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke, ambos en la foto del equipo que se habían tomado. Naruto se mantuvo mirando por unos momentos hasta que se acercó hacia el recuerdo, estirando la mano para poder alcanzarlo. Y una vez alcanzado, unas lágrimas llenas de tristeza comenzaron a caer por su rostro al mirar nuevamente esos rostros.

- Sakura, Sasuke… perdón por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para poder protegerlos en vida -sollozó el rubio con tristeza e impotencia.

Había muerto y podía sentirlo. Aquellas lágrimas lo confirmaban, confirmaban su debilidad de haber muerto sin siquiera haberlos protegido. Sus rodillas y su culpa no soportaron más y cayeron al suelo, aún llorando tristemente. ¡Había roto más de una promesa! Y aún más…

No había podido cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage. Murió siendo despreciado por la mayoría de lo aldeanos que lo trataban como un ser despreciable. Las imágenes de todos sus amigos vinieron a su mente, cada una peor que la anterior tras recordar aquellas palabras de apoyo que habían intercambiado.

- ¡Perdonen por haber sido tan débil! ¡Perdonen por haber roto mi promesa! -gritó mientras lloraba.

Las lágrimas llenas de dolor no paraban de salir. Necesitaba gritar, aunque fuera en vano porque sabía que eso no lo ayudaría en ese lugar. Lentamente los recuerdos desaparecieron mientras Naruto se mantenía en el piso. ¿Y así se hacía llamar su amigo?

¡Ni siquiera los había podido defender! Se sentía… destrozado. Pero a pesar de todo…

Se sentía solo. Si nadie que pudiera apoyarlo en nada.

La muerte clavó su mirada en él. La puerta que tenía detrás desapareció mientras volvía a tomar la forma de aquel niño de cabello negro, éste volvió a tomar el_ kunai_ entre sus manos y se lo extendió al rubio, quién le miró extrañado aún con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras lo tomaba y se levantaba con dificultad.

- Quédatelo. Adonde vas te será de mucha ayuda -señaló sonriendo la muerte

Naruto no dijo nada. Tan solo permaneció en silenció mientras lo observaba. El niño hizo un gesto con su mano en forma de despedida y le sonrió. El ninja lo saludó y con dificultad le sonrió también. La oscuridad se volvió un poco más clara debido a que comenzaron a verse algunas estrellas en el cielo, y también había aparecido tierra debajo de sus pies.

Miró los alrededores y logró ver enormes construcciones a lo lejos, unas muy raras a su parecer pero de cierta manera, familiares. A sus pies, estaba aquella vieja arma tendida sobre el piso. Tampoco había nadie allí, así que decidió moverse un poco y llegar hasta una bajada natural, que permitía contemplar mejor aquella vista.

Suspiró triste y se sentó allí a mirar. No sabía donde estaba, pero sabía que no era Konoha. Cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre el pasto a pensar el porqué de estaba allí. ¿Acaso ese era el lugar en el que le correspondía estar? En definitiva, no sabía la respuesta.

Escuchó pasos acercándose pero fingió no escucharlos, quería estar un poco solo…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó alguien con voz tranquila.

Naruto abrió los ojos. Allí a su lado, con algunas bolsas de mandados, estaba un muchacho de cabellera marrón con una sonrisa muy tranquilizadora.

- Estaba meditando, _ttebayo_ -contestó el rubio

- Jamás te había visto por aquí… -susurró el joven.

- ¿Tu también estás muerto en este lugar?- preguntó inocentemente Naruto.

- No -rió el joven ante la pregunta-, yo estoy vivo aquí -dijo manteniendo la sonrisa

- ¡Que torpe de mi parte! Déjame presentarme, soy Uzumaki Naruto -dijo sonriéndole al joven.

- El torpe fui yo -rió alegre de nuevo-. Mi nombre es Asakura Yoh.

El moreno se acercó y se sentó a un lado del rubio. Ambos recostados mirando las estrellas sin decir ni una palabra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyu: Hasta ahí el prologo, ¡¡Es el fin del mundo, estoy escribiendo un fic largo!! ¡¡OMG!! xDD En fin, este fic se lo voy a dedicar a mi amiga Elli, porque ella quería un fic largo y bueno, ¡Aquí esta!  
Bueno, y por último agradecimiento y dedicatoria, no menos importante, a mi linda beta Cide (a.k.a Aelilim) . ¡Gracias por hacer que esta historia no tenga tantas faltas horribles! También te voy a dedicar este fic linda 

Ahora solo hay que actualizar xD

Saludos,

Akatsuki Miyu


End file.
